


Going to Hell, Again

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Gen, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one reason Dean would step back into hell again</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A 100 word drabble, based on Season 11.10, so may be spoilery if you haven't seen it.

Dean held the box Billie had given him tightly, his hands shaking.

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this.

Strolling on into hell like it was nothing; like he hadn’t endured thirty years of torture and, even worse, ten years of torturing.

Each step took him further down into the pit. It looked different - Crowley had boasted of giving hell a makeover.

Now it looked like some medieval castle, but the cries of souls in agony and the smell of blood were horribly familiar.

Dean took a steadying breath; he had to go on.

Keep moving.

For Sammy.


	2. Leaving Hell, again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean went to hell and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble based on 11.10.

Dean was good, he was fine, he was okay. 

He had got Sammy home; they had made it.

Sam was pretty badly beaten up, and Cas hadn’t shown up to heal him. 

Dean ran him a bath, made him eat soup and bread, then ensured that Sam went to bed, ignoring Sam’s protests that were soon replaced with snores.

Dean staggered to his room; the enormity of what he had done hitting him like a shitload of bricks. He collapsed on his bed, legs giving way, shivering.

He wasn’t good, he wasn’t fine, he wasn’t okay.

He was fucking terrified.


End file.
